himfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Redemption
"Beyond Redemption" is the third track on Love Metal. The song was performed mainly on the Love Metal Tour and very scarcely on the U.S. Tour 2004. It's earliest live performance was in 2002. Song History Beyond Redemption was a part of the new basic material that was recorded in October of 2002. The song made its live debut on September 7th when the band opened up for the Skreppers under the name Black Salem. Ville has mentioned that this song seems like a transportation of "Your Sweet Six Six Six" to the current time. "A fast rock song that some already compared to Your Sweet 666 and with that comparison I can live quite good!. It seems like we transported Your Sweet 666 to the year 2003, hahaha." Lyrics Oh I see your scars I know where they're from Sensually carved and bleeding until you're dead and gone I've seen it all before Beauty splendid soul It's when Heaven turns to black and Hell to white Rights to wrong and wrongs to right, now Feeling turning your heart into stone Feeling piercing your courageous soul Beyond redemption No one's gonna catch you when you fall Oh I see you crawl You can barely walk With arms wide open you keep on begging for more I've been there before knocking on the same door It's when hate turns to love and love to hate Faith to doubt and doubt to faith now Feeling turning your heart into stone Feeling piercing your courageous soul Beyond redemption No one's gonna catch you when you fall Feeling turning your heart into stone Feeling piercing your courageous soul Beyond redemption No one's gonna catch you when you fall Feeling turning your heart into stone Feeling piercing your courageous soul Beyond redemption No one's gonna catch you when you fall Feeling turning your heart into stone Feeling piercing your courageous soul Beyond redemption No one's gonna catch you when you fall yeah Beyond redemption Beyond redemption Beyond redemption Beyond redemption Versions Beyond Redemption This version features a introduction by keyboard until it abruptly cuts into the instruments. It's found on either Love Metal or the And Love Said No... compilation album with no significant differences. Beyond Redemption (Live at the Semifinal) This live version is taken from one of their performances at the Semifinal during the No Sleep Till Vaappu Tour, which ran from April 24th, 2003 to April 30th. This performance can also be found either in the live clips section of Love Metal, or the "A-Z" section on Love Metal Archives Vol. 1. Appearances Albums * Love Metal (2003) Compilations * And Love Said No...: The Greatest Hits 1997-2004 (2004) Videos * Live at the Semifinal (2004) * Love Metal Archives Vol. 1 (2005) Performance Dates 2003/12/17 - Prinzenbar: Hamburg, Germany 2003/12/19 - Astoria: London, England 2003/12/31 - Tavastia Club: Helsinki, Finland 2004/01/19 - Alcatraz: Milan, Italy 2004/01/21 - L´Elysée Montmatre: Paris, France 2004/01/22 - Den Atelier: Luxembourg, Germany 2004/03/26 - Grosse Freiheit 36: Hamburg, Germany 2004/03/27 - Pier 2: Bremen, Germany 2004/04/06 - Capitol: Offenbach, Germany 2004/04/03 - Palladium: Cologne, Germany 2004/04/07 - Muffathalle: Munich, Germany 2004/04/24 - Majestic Theatre: Detroit, Michigan 2004/10/11 - Olympia Theatre: Dublin, Ireland 2004/10/12 - Mandela Hall: Belfest, Ireland 2004/10/17 - Corn Exchange: Cambridge, England 2004/10/19 - UEA Hall: Norwich, England 2004/10/20 - Civic Hall: Wolverhampton, England 2004/10/21 - Academy: Liverpool, England 2004/10/23 - Corn Exchange: Edinburgh, Scotland 2004/10/24 - Aberdeen Music Hall: Aberdeen, Scotland 2004/10/25 - Northumbria University: Newcastle, England 2004/10/26 - University of Leeds: Leeds, England 2004/10/27 - Carling Apollo Manchester: Manchester, England 2004/10/30 - Hammersmith Apollo: London, England 2004/10/31 - Hammersmith Apollo: London, England External Links Category: HIM Songs Category: HIM Originals